


Time To Think

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean Winchester finally works up the nerve to ask Cas out, but when the time comes, it turns out that Cas just really needs some time to think.Oneshot/drabble





	Time To Think

Dean was finally gonna do it. If Sam was here then he'd make a big deal about it so thank fuck he was out at the library. It wasn't a big deal! Because he was just going to...you know. Ask Cas out.  _Finally_. He walked up to Cas just then. And he was nervous too, but that didn't matter, not that he had already started now. 

"Hey Cas," he called. "You wanna go out with me sometime?"

Cas stared at him for a long moment. Then he spoke. 

"I'll need time to think about this, Dean."

Dean understood and nodded. He knew he would probably need that and honestly expected it. A couple hours later, he came up to him again, his face serious and solemn. 

"...Dean," Cas said. "I've thought about it. And yes, I will marry you."

Wait what. 

And you know what? Dean wasn't complaining. 


End file.
